


论圣诞礼物是仿生人还像我对象怎么办

by zhuzisheng



Category: Country Humans - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzisheng/pseuds/zhuzisheng
Summary: 仿生人，瓷美
Relationships: China/America
Kudos: 11





	论圣诞礼物是仿生人还像我对象怎么办

圣诞节似乎和瓷没有半点关系，于是当瓷收到从毛子那里来的圣诞礼物是格外惊讶的——他没有准备回礼。  
“我就叫商家给你拿了一个随机的，我自己也没看过，你一个人在家，应该可以用的到。”毛子冲瓷咧嘴一笑，“哥，我走了啊，圣诞快乐！”  
寒风带着飘散的雪涌入瓷的房间，瓷抱着一大只快递盒子艰难的往屋内拖，松香与沉香的气味交织出的网被冲散，瓷将包裹打开，墨色的眸子微微颤抖——  
一个…仿生人？  
金色的头发柔软蓬松，灯光下白种人的肤色显得柔和而明亮，那双湛蓝色的眼睛似乎带着笑意，就好像活人一样，瓷的手指摁压上对方淡粉色的嘴唇，触感柔和而真实，他似乎都可以感受到血管在他手下的皮肤里微微颤动。  
但这是仿生人。  
如果是美的话…不，他已经不在了。  
仿生人做不了什么，就算和美一模一样。  
瓷还是鬼使神差的打开了他。  
“你好，主人，这里是ame177674家政型仿生人，请录入身份信息，很高兴为您服务。”从一堆粘人的泡沫中坐起的美，眨着蓝色的眼睛，蓝色的光轮明明暗暗。  
瓷的手很漂亮，他的手与美的手十指交错的模样就像漂亮的艺术品，美疑惑的低头看着瓷，一颗漂亮的星星刺青在他的手腕上，瓷卷起了他的袖子。  
独一无二。  
瓷俯身亲吻美的眼皮，后者奇怪的抬起眼，蓝色的瞳孔倒映着瓷的深邃的黑色，瓷捧起美的脸，俯身咬住对方的下唇。  
掠夺式的吻，曾经美用在自己身上的，那时候美还嘲笑自己是个“什么都不懂的家伙”，瓷的舌头撬开美的唇齿，舌尖与美的小舌缠绕搅动，刮过他的上颚，牙龈，引得美一阵颤抖，涎液顺着美的嘴角流出，费力而颤抖的呼吸，瓷心下了然，美的身体很敏感。  
但是现在他就像笨拙的雏鸟，睁着蓝色的眸子，与瓷对视，于是瓷可以清楚的看见美的眼里逐渐带上了迷蒙的水汽，额头侧的蓝色光轮明明灭灭，瓷与美分开的时候，对方的嘴唇已经变得湿润红艳。  
“主人，你不能…”  
“服从我。”  
美的蓝色光轮明明灭灭。  
“是，主人。”  
突如其来的疏离，瓷的手指在美繁琐的西装制服上跳动，美曾经是一个热情的人，从某种程度来说，有些热情过度了，但是瓷并不反感，他喜欢看着美哭着求饶的姿态，或者是在自己身下神志不清的模样，那种雌伏的状态总是能让瓷凌虐欲高涨。  
瓷修长的手指触摸上美的皮肤，柔软的肌肤带着温和的热度，胸前的小点已经挺立在空气中，瓷拨弄了几下颜色漂亮的乳头，成功的换回了一串急促的喘息。  
“好敏感的身体。”瓷赞叹着，美无措的咬住自己的手背，明明脸上红的不行，眼中任然未散开的水汽，蓝色的眸子在灯光下闪闪发光，美却还是忠实的用略微急促的语气回答道。  
“能听到您的赞美是我的荣幸。”  
刻板的机械式的回答，在此刻变成了最好的调情，美这一副“打破机械”的状态显得生涩无比，配上一副羞耻的表情，瓷一下子感觉自己的下身涨的发痛，耻笑一声自己的心急，长腿在美的鼠蹊处磨蹭。  
“这里都这么硬了。”瓷的手解开美的皮带，隔着内裤都可以感觉到对方的性器的形状，瓷低头舔舐着美的乳首，将它含进嘴里，用舌尖挑逗戳弄，再用牙齿轻咬拉扯，奇异的快感和痛感同时冲上美的大脑，美难耐的夹住了瓷的腿。  
“主人，不，哪里…啊…”美下意识想推开瓷，但是瓷的手已经滑到他的下面，揪下内裤套弄那根硬挺了，美大口大口的喘息，身子软的和滩水一样，瓷抓着美的手摁上自己的挺立，隔着西装裤子都可以感受到硕大的热度，美触电一般的缩了缩手，然后好奇的隔着裤子抚摸瓷。  
毫无章法。  
瓷把美从箱子里拉出来，身后就是沙发，倒在上面时瓷还不忘把箱子踹远一点，美跪坐在地上，冰凉的地板刺激了感官，西装半掉不掉的挂在美的身上，头正好落在瓷的两腿间，鼻尖几乎触到了瓷的小帐篷。  
“拉开拉链，还有内裤。”瓷坐在沙发上，美服从瓷的指令，用犬齿扯开拉链，再揪下内裤，鼓胀的欲望跳了出来，打在美的脸上发出了清脆的一声，感觉自己的下身也硬的厉害，美学着之前瓷的动作，胡乱的套弄着自己的挺立，但因为毫无经验，快感对于他就是杯水车薪，美呜咽着发出低低的喘息。  
“真是改不了的淫荡，张嘴。”瓷扶住自己的粗大，前端抵在美柔软的嘴唇上摩擦，美顺从的张开嘴，被强制的深喉，肌肉挤压着瓷的肉棒，小舌无助的抵推着入侵者，却因为身份关系不能伤害到瓷，只能被迫吞吐瓷的硕大。  
瓷的脚抵上了美的挺立，富有经验的在上面摩擦滑蹭，美就好像是第一次的样子，身子抖的厉害，性器高高抬起，白浊的液体很快的就被射了出来，喉咙里发出的喘息被瓷的肉棒堵住，只有几个无意义的音节被吐了出来，身体软软的靠在瓷的腿上，瓷挑挑眉，抽出了精神的下身。  
“上来，我给你扩张。”  
冰凉的润滑液管状状注入美的小穴，瓷挤进一个指节，美的穴肉因为冰凉的液体而收缩，而现在跪伏在瓷身上的近似于六九式的姿势让美感到羞耻，瓷的手指慢慢的深入，努力的扩张美的肉穴。  
受到外物入侵的小穴吞吐着瓷的手指，却只冷越吃越多，美趴在瓷身上喘息，喉咙里冒出宛如猫叫的呻吟，瓷的硕大在他的脸颊上蹭，美的手紧紧的抓着瓷的裤子，把做工良好的西装裤抓的皱巴巴的。  
“不…主人…这是不被允许的…停…停下啊…”  
“可是你的小穴看起来很想要好好的被艹一通呢。”瓷说着，又加入了一根手指，在美体内摸索，凭着记忆寻找美的前列腺，再重重的摁压上去。  
“唔啊！啊哈…那里…啊…”美突然被摁压敏感的前列腺，穴肉紧紧的咬住了瓷的手指，挤压着想推出异物，瓷的手指灵活的在美的小穴里抽插，润滑剂被美温暖，小穴里黏黏糊糊的发出淫糜的水声。  
抽出手指时甚至带出了丝，瓷看着手指上黏黏糊糊的晶莹丝线，恶劣的将手指塞进美的嘴里搅动，揉捏着美的舌头，硬的胀痛的粗大也抵上了美的穴口，美柔软的小穴慢慢的吃进了瓷前面涨涨的头部，和手指不一样，美感受到瓷的尺寸，挣扎着想脱离瓷，被一把拉了回来，瓷的硕大就贯穿了美。  
“唔啊…痛，啊…”美痛的全身绷紧，小穴原本就紧致，此时就好像对着瓷的挺立又吸又挤，瓷吸了一口冷气，伸手抚慰美的性器，套弄美的茎身，修长的手指拨弄下方两个小球，另外一只手挑弄着被吮吸到红肿的乳首，手法娴熟。  
“说起来这些还是你教我的，不要在意，你看你的站起来了。”瓷的手指摁压上美的龟头，美敏感的抖了抖，低头正看见自己的挺立被瓷握住手中套弄，马眼渗出液体，沾染了他一手，视觉与身体的双重刺激下美颤抖着，蓝色的眸子不受控制的带上了水汽，眼睁睁的看着自己的性器射精，白浊的液体喷出，溅到自己的小腹上，再顺着良好的身材缓缓下滑。  
“有点快啊。”瓷伸手探向桌子的暗格，里面放着一些奇奇怪怪的小玩具，瓷从里面拎出一个贞操带，束缚住美的下身，让他无法勃起也没法射精。  
美瘫在瓷怀里，呼吸急促，脸上带着迷茫的红色，瓷微微动了动腰，准确的找到了美的前列腺后就把对方摁在沙发上，背对着自己，再抬高美的一条腿，从后方重重的抽插，快感从后穴像电流一蔓延开来，美感到自己的欲望被紧紧的束缚，无法挺立而使美的下身胀痛的很，瓷的动作大开大合，美被迫承受着狂风暴雨带来的快感，前面又有了射精的欲望，却被紧紧束缚。  
美的光轮变成了醒目的红色，瓷的每一下都很深，破开肉壁，在渐渐适应瓷形状的小穴里横冲直撞，美无助的咬着自己衣角，呜咽着发出呻吟，瓷的性器在涨大，美清楚的感受到了他的膨胀，瓷最后重重的顶了一下美的前列腺，在美的体内最深处射了出来，滚烫的白浊打到美的肠壁上，美终于克制不住的浪叫起来。  
“唔啊…烫…啊…满了…好多…主人的…啊…啊哈…不行了…”  
性器已经胀痛的不行，但是体内瓷的欲望似乎完全没有软下去的意思，瓷没有抽出性器将美翻了一个面，恶意的碾压美的前列腺，美克制不住的发出一声尖叫，人就被瓷托着屁股抱了起来，美只好双手搂住瓷的脖颈，双腿缠绕在瓷的腰上，活像一只打八爪鱼。  
“不…不…更深了…唔啊…”  
瓷一边抽插着一边行走，美的重量都挂在了瓷的身上，也达到了一个更深的位置，白色的精液顺着美的小穴被吐出，滴滴答答的掉落在地上，小穴冒着热气，咬着瓷的性器不放，前面无法释放的痛苦与后面强烈的快感同时冲击着美，他觉得自己快要溺死在快感的地狱中了，瓷似乎很了解自己的身体，也明白如何让自己更快活。  
等到瓷把美压到床上时，美已经被折磨的迷迷糊糊了，只能顺着瓷的动作尽力迎合他，接受他的每一次抽插，穴口红肿的带出白色的沫子，因为大声的浪叫而有些沙哑的声音，已经变得醒目的红色光轮。  
快感的地狱。  
“和我一起射，听到了吗？”  
“是…啊主人…啊…是…”  
瓷重重的插到底，肉棒在美的体内一跳一跳了好久，突然瓷伸手解开了美的贞操带，同时大量的白浊被瓷的性器吐出，一股一股的冲撞在美的小穴里，美颤抖了一下，被释放的欲望，原本的痛苦变成了放大的快感，红圈疯狂的闪亮，美的喉咙里发出了几个单音节字母，脑子里烧成一团浆糊，软软的倒在瓷的怀里。  
只有前方的欲望在喷吐着白浊，显得格外淫糜。  
“啊…强制关机了。”瓷勾了勾嘴角，摁下了开机键。  
“我还没有结束，你就得继续。”  
瓷将美翻来覆去的做了大半夜，美的眼神空洞，蓝色的眸子已经失去了光彩，脸上交错的精液与泪水的痕迹，身上青青点点满是吻痕，后穴被一根肛塞塞住，在一切结束以后，美自动踉踉跄跄的走到墙边的充电口，带着自己一身的作爱痕迹进入待机状态。  
乖巧的就像一大只性爱娃娃。  
第一棒，结束。


End file.
